


RED Team Bonds Over Jenga

by CRYPT1D5



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Scout is my comfort character whoops, but i had the idea stuck in my head, i think i kinda wrote this weird, if you think this is ship then. just dont, this isnt ship this is just spy and his son Scout and the other RED members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYPT1D5/pseuds/CRYPT1D5
Summary: This is like, my first written fic of this game and lowkey I'm kinda proud jshdghsjs
Relationships: Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	RED Team Bonds Over Jenga

Scout groaned when he heard a crash of something, that was then followed by screams and laughter from his teammates. Getting up from his bed, the man stormed out of his room, only to find the rest of the team amusedly watching as Spy and Medic argued. Scout noticed that there were little wooden rectangular-prism blocks scattered on the floor.  
  
“Dummkopf, you cheated!”  
“Non, I did no such thing. You, on the other hand, was blowing on the tower as I took my turn, _mais malheureusement pour vous_ , I was too quick and so the tower fell when it was your turn-”  
  
“Uh, what the fuck guys, I'm trying to sleep!" Scout grumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
"Ah, apologies, Scout.” Spy spoke, rubbing the back of his neck.   
"I'm not apologizing, Scout, your father ist a cheater." Scout nodded, then looked toward Engie,  
"Uh, so what's going on? What're you guys playing?"  
  
"Snipes found this weird game called 'Jenga' while out, so now we're all playing it. Wanna join?"  
"Well, how does it even work?"

_(time skip uwu)_

"FUCK WAIT-" Laughter surged throughout the room as the tower made up of wooden blocks fell, much to Scout's demise.  
"T-This isn't fucking fair!" Scout wailed, then pointed to Spy, who was smugly grinning.  
"You're cheating!"   
Rolling his eyes when Medic grumbled "that's what I said.", Spy shrugged, amusement in his eyes.

" _Cher fils, I never cheat. Jenga n'est qu'un jeu de chance, n'est-ce pas?_ "  
"Oh yeah right, ' _game of luck_ ' my ass! I'm goin' back ta bed, see you all in the mornin'." 

As the team said goodnight to him, the boy walked back to his room. Settling into bed, Scout fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> for ppl who dont know, "Cher fils, je ne triche jamais. Jenga n'est qu'un jeu de chance, n'est-ce pas?" means "Dear son, I never cheat. Jenga is just a game of luck, isn't it?" and "mais malheureusement pour vous" means "But unfortunately for you"  
> I used google translate so if I got it wrong then I am so sorry-


End file.
